Soya
|species=Prehistoric Trilobite |gender=Male |alignment=Chaotic Neutral |birthdate=November 4 |deceased state=??? |height-part1=178 cm |weight-part1=63.5 kg |rank-part1=Jōnin |classification=Vagrant, |teams = Mutsu Sabaku Sasori |occupations=Gurning Derelict, Village Idiot, Aka Sasori |nature type=Earth Release, Poison Release, Sound Release, Water Release, Yang Release, |unique traits=Wrinkled face, Rotten teeth, Crippled fingers, One-eye, |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan, Acid Release, |Kekkei Tota=Bacteria Release |affiliations=Otogakure, Sunagakure, |clan=Maeda Clan |shippuden=No |eye color=Brown |hair color=Black |tools=Antidote, Ontō,Poison, |attire= Rags |general = Armour of Sticky Gold, Chakra Disguise Technique, Chakra Suppression Techniques, Rain of Spiders, Scourge Regalia, Spider Bind, Spider Cocoon, Spider Sticking Spit, Spider Sticky Gold, Spider War Bow: Terrible Split, Spider Web Area, Spider Web Flower, Spider Web Unrolling |water release= Kurōzu Ninjutsu, Dustless Bewildering Cover, Heavenly Weeping, Viscous Water Mass, Water Release: River of Three Crossings, |acid release= Acid Bullet, Acidic Sludge Acidic Touch, Body Acidification Technique, Dokkasō, Leech Gap, Secret Technique: Evil Eye, Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid, Vomit Drop, Wisdom Wolf Decay, |bacteria release= Rotten Body }} Mumyōi Soya (無名異宗谷, Nameless Soya, meaning he has no known given name), is a calculated blend of impertinence and bravado stuffed into an expired prune's wallet. The lines in his craggy face are the story of his life and a record of moral ambivalence. He is a pipe-cleaner of a man wildly lashing out at his liver and sense of coherence; everything about him is ugly (and smelly), his soul is dog shit, earning him the epithet Soya currently resides in Sunagakure, garnering himself a reputation as a ruffian and snaggletoothed outlaw. He would later join the ranks of the Mutsu Sabaku Sasori as their most elderly member. Physical appearance Malnourished, arthritic monkey positively encrusted in unhealthy rituals, Soya wields an eternally potent image as a rakish, ethereal tramp, with a carious, brown smile, crooked nose and crocodile-shoe complexion. His face is a map of dissolution – cheeks like quarries, deep grooves running from nose to mouth. His eyes, for depth and brownness, might belong to a Deer or a Dog - some gentler mammal than man. Likened to a "grinning baboon", Soya is a genial rogue, affecting the self-invented motif of a cut-throat, charity-shop gypsy. Painfully thin, corpse-pale, a scrap of flesh who looks like he'd crawled from the gutter; Soya is small boned and pigeon chested with juju trinkets dangling from his gloriously unkempt hair and painful-looking burls that stud his fingers. Personality and traits The Bohemian; A garrulous, Byronic nonconformist and the terminally grime-encrusted face of the common working class. A freewheeling, nihilistic stray dog and frivolous ne'er-do-well whose brashness and swagger is laden with equal portions of self-deprecation. Circuitous and candid, Soya is a naturally convivial and gregarious reprobate, sporting a laid-back demeanour and rambling anecdotal style. A man of wildean sagacity and a caustic wit that quickly slices through his apparent mumblings, his 'acuity' is eclipsed by a habitual and louche B-type personality. Though sangfroid, and keenly aware of his own absurdities, Soya is every inch the punky malcontent - a mixture of bourbon fumes and dragged-out vowels. Not without hidden depths, in times of adverse and serious tone, he has been observed to be stern and intense. Political beliefs Espousing thinly-veiled punk ideologies, disaffected by repressive orthodoxies, Soya is, at heart, a rebel without a cause. His anarchistic, anti-establishment political stance, initially staunch, is redolent of teenage angst, often muddled by his charmingly ragged and shamelessly self-mythologising demeanour. This aversion to authority, expressed in underlying and abrasive resentment, stemming from a bleak and impoverished infancy, assumes the form of proletarian revolution. Accent and voice Soya's distinctive accent veers entertainingly into drawling Cockney; barely articulate, his words are slurry and lengthened, told with a lived-in rasp. His signature cigarette-stained chuckle, oft-used as a tool to bridge between crumbled sentences, is a profound and guttural growl, represented onomatopoeically by “huargh huargh huargh” or “wurgh wurgh wurgh”. His alternate voice (an accessory to his hidden persona) affects a strange accent; hyper-enunciated, with trilled 'R's, it appears to be a combination of his own Cockney tinged with something else, a parody of something aristocratic. Hidden persona The Machiavellian; champion of the absolute autonomy of will, wielding dry, acerbic wit and emphatic rhetoric akin to weaponry. Soya is a union of misanthropy, anhedonia and diseased intellectual activity; A bottled spider. Natty and erudite, possessed of a Swiftian satirical streak, Soya is, in his own parlance, "a tricky customer", by turns needy, wilful and mordant, boasting a savage wit, too complicated – and clever – to be truly lovable. Soya vacillates between laconic savant and acrimonious cynic, each notably withdrawn and exclusionary. He is secretive and taciturn, excessively so, opting to conceal livor and apathy with black and creative humour. Abilities Deception: Preferring subterfuge as his modus operandi, His feeble exterior is a convincing facade; an expertly crafted fabrication of general incompetence concealing a ludicrously hardy constitution and a longevity comparable to that of a cockroach. He appears to carry himself with an air of fragility, to the point where he will feign ailment and injury, exaggerate his idiocy and fall asleep on command. Pragmatist: It is implied that pragmatism is amongst Soya's strongest suits, reflecting not only Darwinism at its most streamlined but a nigh-Zen acceptance of his place in the food chain. An unscrupulous shyster and fantasist, Soya does not abide by any code of honour or etiquette, and has a mindset that is singularly focused on survival. Down right infamous for fighting skunk-dirty, His liberal fighting style exemplifies the use of unsympathetic tactics regarded as foul, cowardly and potentially humiliating to waylay his opponents with systematic efficiency. Tactical retreat: Though clearly a euphemism for 'legging it', Soya has no qualms with skidaddling when the going gets tough, citing 'running away' as amongst his greatest abilities. Gallery Soya01.JPG|An early depiction of Soya Companion Tesso(鉄鼠, Iron Rat), formerly known as Raigo (頼豪鼠, Raigo the Rat), is a surly, anthropomorphic rat that revels in disappointment. Depicted with a ragged motif, His rodent-like features are supported by a tough, hard-as-nails constitution. Innately conniving and deceitful, he is portrayed as a foul parody of a human; a sneaky, contentiously opinionated and irredeemably vile character. Callous, vindictive and of seemingly high intelligence, Tesso suffers from a pronounced ugliness, transformed into a human caricature. With a grim, sloping muzzle and an erratic, twitching strength, Tesso is a fairly cunning and always malicious individual, prone to cowardice. Former Identities Mushizō(蟲蔵), the twitching entomologist, former de facto leader of the Akatsuki terrorist cell and Ninth earth shadow. A spindling, mouth-breathing sort, Mushizō's likeness was discarded following the dissolution of the Akatsuki and the liberation of Iwagakure from foreign rule. Trivia *Soya was originally based on legendary guitarist, Keith Richards. *According to the databook(s): **Soya's Hobbies are 'to drink heavily' (深酒をする: fukazake wo suru) **Soya's favourite food is Mukae Zake (迎え酒: hair of the dog) **Soya's favourite term is "Kanpai!" (乾杯: “Cheers!”) **Soya's personality has been described as pragmatic Category:Male